


Grand Unification Theory

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo... hates holidays.





	

Hux notices Kylo getting grumpy, but to begin with, he can’t work out what’s setting his mood so sour. He worries it’s him, that he’s done something to ruin everything, but Kylo tells him he’s just ‘fine’. (A word that sets Hux’s teeth on edge.) It takes a lot of careful observation to see when Kylo’s mood dips, and the correlation. It’s just little things, really: when the serialised television shows reel out their ‘festive’ episodes, or when the food in the grocery store is all themed. It’s the holiday season itself that does it, and Hux can sort of understand why.

“You know, we don’t need to celebrate, if you… don’t like it,” he offers.  


Which is the Wrong Thing to say, because Kylo becomes defensive. “It’s fine. Really.”

It isn’t fine, but Kylo thinks it should be. Hux counts to ten. Twice. “It’s not my favourite time, either, you know.”

“Yeah, well, everyone thinks you should be happy - and no one really is.”  


Hux has to concede that he’s never met someone who _did_ fully enjoy the holidays who wasn’t under seven, and even then it was hit and miss. But surely some people have to like this? Right?

“Then how do we make it happy? For us?”  


Kylo pauses. “I don’t know.”

“…what… things do we _not_ do?”  


“Make me sit with stupid paper hats on and talk about how I’m a failure of a human being who wasted all his potential and would be so much happier if I took after Mom or Dad?”  


Fair. “I promise I won’t tell you to be more like your parents.”

“And… no stupid forced games where you’re all supposed to be amused. Or shitty things you watch because - you just **do**.”  


“What about a horror film instead?”  


Kylo blinks over at him. “Horror?”

“It’s our holiday, remember? We can watch animated cartoons from the nineties if we want.”  


All of a sudden, it’s like the light goes on. “…we… can do that?”

“And we can eat just pizza if you like. Or Chinese food. And we can get drunk and play that Dungeons and Dragons-type game you got for two.”  


Kylo looks like he’s found the Grand Unification Theory. And it came with a free packet of stickers. “We don’t have to go see our folks?”

“We tell them we’re busy. Skype them for fifteen minutes, with loud music in the background. They’ll hang up before long.”  


“…where’s the catch?”  


“Well, if I manage to make you smile every day between now and New Year… you have to give me the most amazing sex practically every night.”  


Kylo’s nose scrunches. “You think you’ve got the stamina for that?”

“I’m about to find out…”  


(He is pleasantly surprised to find that he does.)


End file.
